


Flax - Domesticity

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [29]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: She missed the domesticity of her old life.
Series: Flowertober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Flax - Domesticity

She missed her old life back home. The slow movement of time as she did whatever she felt. Helping around the house to pass by time, doing her homework if she had any, help her dad in the garden they had set up. All the little things that made her day, she couldn't do fully now.

She didn't dislike her life now in Chaldea, she just misses how her old life is. She missed the domesticity of it all.

And so it became her goal to slowly implement herself within Chaldea's schedule.

She had a schedule of her own as she was the Chaldea's last master. Such as practicing her mage craft and close hand to hand combat and many more others. It would all be done in the afternoon with a rotation on what to do each day from Monday to Thursday while on Friday's would be her weekly report.

Saturday and Sunday would be her break days.

\---

The Staff and Servants would slowly notice her integrating into a domestic lifestyle.

Her afternoons would still be the same just as before but outside of it was completely different. As if there were two completely separate people using the same face.

The "Magus" of Chaldea had a serious look in her eyes, they looked cold and a smile would rarely come up, her lips only pressing into a thin line as a reaction, recounting all the combat they had acquired and taking her magecraft studies seriously. She was obviously behind due to personal reasons but it didn't deter her in any way. One thing to note is that she should never be disturbed under any circumstances while she is studying, making a report, or doing magecraft. Servants and Staff who had accidentally, or intentionally, disturbed her had received a deadly glare.

They say if you look closely enough a dragon would appear behind her as well just signaling how scary she could be.

The "Master" of Chaldea is different, she held a kinder look in her eyes and a smile that is so bright it could light up the night sky. Is worried about the health of the other staff members as well as her servants. Especially those who have a habit of overworking themselves, looking at you Wise King of Uruk. The thing to note about her is that she is often seen doing domestic...things.

Cooking, cleaning, helping others. The soft aura and glow she gave only solidified it.

The Magus would appear exclusively in the afternoon. Starting from 1 PM to 5:30 PM. Those were the times that Lilianne looked like a magus. But outside of those times, it was just Lilianne. She looks like a regular young adult with no connections to magecraft.

It was a feat considered by the Servants and some staff members. Being raised as a mage or someone connected to magecraft tends to give a certain aura that careful and discerning eyes could see. But Lilianne could easily switch from one mode to the other, maybe it was because she wasn't raised as a mage and the Magus part of her was a new concept, they first knew her as just Lilianne and then Master of Chaldea but the Magus part was new.

But back to the Master's side of her. She cared for her servants as they were never just tools, always scolding them if they had done something wrong, talking to them to find more about them.

In the morning, she would be seen tidying up her room. Every time the designated staff or servant would come in to clean a bit they would just leave as there was no more to clean. When it was nearing lunchtime, she could be seen helping the kitchen crew. The afternoon is when her Magus side would come out just as usual. When 5:30 came around she would immediately go to her room and nap for a while.

If she's lucky, she'll wake up at 6 and help the kitchen crew for dinner. If not, she'll then wake up near dinnertime.

After dinner, she would clean herself, water her marigolds, chat a bit with any random servant or staff that happened to be in the vicinity, write down what she has to do tomorrow afternoon the sleep.

On weekends in which her Magus side would rarely come out did full-blown domesticity was in motion. She would do her laundry with Mash's help, hang them up, fold them when there dry, pulls weeds out of the flowers and other plants, clean some unused rooms, scold her servants, play with the childlike servants and the list goes on.

Although there would be times when her schedule gets disturbed but she would quickly recover.


End file.
